


Lock My Hart

by hermionesrini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Healers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesrini/pseuds/hermionesrini
Summary: After finishing school,Hermione Granger joins as a healer at St.Mungo's Hospital. Little did she know that she would encounter her first childhood crush -Gilderoy Lockhart.Pairing :Hermione G/ Gilderoy L.Warnings :No romance,just Smut,Lemon,Strong Language,Explicit Content





	Lock My Hart

Its been 2 years since the fall of Voldemort.Hermione had completed the basic training to be a healer and is soon going to join as an intern in St.Mungo's of Magical Maladies and Injuries.Unlike Harry and Ron who accepted the Ministry's offer to get enrolled in Auror training without even completing the seventh year,Hermione went back to Hogwarts to finish her N.E.W.Ts and came out with Ten Outstanding and One Exceeds Expectations.

Initially,Ron used to come to Hogsmeade during weekends and they would shack up in a local inn. But as days passed, the interactions became lesser. Hermione didnt notice it much as she was busy preparing for the NEWTs level and then started training as a Healer.Cracks began to form in their relationship when Hermione heard rumors that Ron was using his celebrity status to bed young witches.

But the real blow came around 8 months ago, when Ron was summoned for an ultra-secret hearing by Wizemgamot for performing magic in presence of a muggle.

What Ron explained in a hastily written letter was that he stupefied 3 men who tried to attack a young woman,but from Mr.Weasley,Hermione learned that Ron tried to show his card magic trick to a Muggle girl in a bar and used actual magic.

Hermione was quick to catch the drift,why on earth would Ron try to impress a Muggle woman unless he wants to sleep with her. Luckily for Ron,the Ministry sent him off with a warning because they didnt want the embarrassment of selecting an Auror without proper qualifications. Also any news about the Golden Trio would spread like wild-fire and cause more ramifications.

The next date was painful. Though Hermione tried not to bring the topic. When she commented that Ron should rather cut the boiled potato instead of stuffing it whole .Ron started accusing her of being possessive,dominating and stifling him because she knew more than her. Hermione ran from the restaurant in tears.

By now,everyone in Weasley family knew about Ron's inability to keep his wand in his pocket and were rather waiting for this relationship to end so that Hermione can atleast look for another man.

Molly was the most affected because she wanted both her kids to marry after they finished schooling. Harry and Ginny postponed their wedding plans as Ginny wanted to pursue as a Quidditch player at

Holyhead Harpies and Harry loved being an Auror and was given international assignments so that the paparazzi stops hounding him.In a way,long distance had strengthened Harry-Ginny love but broke Hermione-Ron's.

Hermione,in turn,started concentrating more on becoming a Healer.She chose it because her parents were dentists. She moved from Burrow and rented a one bedroom apartment in North London.Her room was filled with books as usual and she would read them till late night.As a result, she unsurprisingly topped the class and qualified for the post of apprentice in St.Mungo's Hospital.

The first few days were general instructions given to newcomers about the rules and regulations of the hospital and what she needs when a situation arises.To start with,she was given the 'SPELL DAMAGE' division in the fourth floor.It was supposed to be an easy ward as most of the patients had irrecoverable spell damage and they just needed to be taken care. Hermione had to work in shifts to take care of the patients or rather make sure that their patients dont do damage to themselves.

It was a huge hall with separations for each beds.There were also separate rooms on the other side where they keep those patients who pose threat to other patients.Currently only one of them was occupied by a man who thinks he is a werewolf and gets excited on a full moon night even without transforming.

Hermione went to the general ward,the first patient was someone who could be called as a vegetable in Muggle terms..He had a blank stare and does nothing.He had to fed magically. His body wastes had to be scourgified daily and his sheets and dresses changed.

The second patient was a woman who was furry throughout her body,something Hermione achieved when she was in second year due to PolyJuice accident.Then suddenly,it dawned to her,she had seen her before when she came to St.Mungo during her fifth year. She then rushed through the next two patients before the other healer could explain their condition and found the person she was looking for.

**GILDEROY LOCKHART.**

The handsome wizard with wavy blond hair and blue eyes,although he appeared to be older compared to his days at Hogwarts.His eyes had the same charm which made all the girls including Hermione to melt inside.She kept looking at the wizard sorting his fan mail.

"So I assume you were one of his fan girls" A voice startled her from behind.It was the healer witch.

Hermione blushed and said nothing. "I have to add that he does look cute" she continued "All the female healers have a crush on him.Add to the fact that since he has lost his memory,he behaves like a child.He is the best any girl can hope for "

Yes,Hermione thought,atleast he wont try to cheat like Ron.

"I need to warn you beforehand ,he sometimes wets himself in bed and then he takes his pyjamas in his hands and walks around to give to a healer. Dont get alarmed if you see him like that."She then started giggling like a teen girl. "I have to tell you that his wand is rather HUGE".

Hermione laughed at the older witch's clever choice of words.

The next few weeks were a bit uneventful if you ignore the incident where the 'werewolf' tried to escape from the ward. Neville Longbottom would come every weekend to see his parents. He has joined as an Assistant Professor at Hogwarts. He had pleaded to the hospital authorities to discharge his parents so that they can live with him.But so far,noone has accepted his wish to be close to his parents.The worst patient for Hermione was the patient in coma because she need to take care to feed him,clean his wastes,change his clothes and sheets. Hermione tried to reason with the furry woman to cheer up but all she said was she will scratch her all over to feel happy.

More often than not,she found herself in the ward of Gilderoy Lockhart.She clearly doesnt remember any of the Hogwarts stuff and his fake adventures even though Hermione tried explaining it to them.His memory were in swings.One time,he responds when someone call his name or readily signs the fan mails.The other time,he gives his letter to the adjacent ward thinking he is Gilderoy. He somehow loved reading the fan mails or sometimes he would ask the healers to read it aloud for him.  
As the older healer warned, sometimes she would be startled by a bottomless Gilderoy Lockhart holding the pant in his hands and dropping it on the table where Hermione would sit doing her paper work. Hermione knew that Mr.Lockhart never married because many witches would fall for his handsome looks,magnetic charm and brave deeds. But looking at his penis,she could understand that he could charm them with that alone.Hermione had just 2 men in her life before, Ronald and Viktor Krum.She could easily tell that Gilderoy towered over them in this department.

One day,on the insistence of Gilderoy,Hermione was reading aloud his fan letters to which he was listening intently.She opened one of them.

_"Dear Gilderoy,_

_I started loving you even before I met you and my love became an obsession when I saw you in the Common Hall.I wanted to offer you my virginity to prove my love to you "_

Oh Merlins,Hermione realised,this must be one of the Hogwarts students and her opening line itself suggested that this letter could be explicit.She folded the letter and kept it on the table ,but she saw Gilderoy's sapphire blue eyes piercing into her. He had a smug smile as if he knew what he was expecting from the letter. Hermione felt as if Gilderoy were dissecting her mind. She started feeling hot and sweaty.  
She excused herself,but not before taking the letter with her.She immediately went to the restroom as she felt uncomfortable sweating in her inner thighs.

Inside the privacy of the toilet,she opened the letter and read the rest.

_"But since I was just 13,I wasn't sure whether you would accept me.I wanted to grab your attention slowly.But due to actions of that that bastard Harry Potter and his pathetic friend,I heard that you lost your memory and was admitted to St.Mungo's Hospital.Last year,I tried sneaking into the hospital as a healer and saw you.I dont know if you would remember this.But we had a long kiss which is still fresh in my mind but before you could enter me and take whats rightfully yours.A healer spotted me and I was unceremoniously thrown out of hospital with a order never to return. But I'm thinking about other plans like Polyjuice Potions.I've guarded my virginity for so long and I'm desperate to lose it to you._

_Yours lovingly,_   
_Hannah Abbot "._

So,this is Hannah,I've been reading. Hermione knew that Hannah was one of the girls who was swept away by Lockhart during his stint at Hogwarts.But nowhere did she think that the stupid girl would still be obsessed over this fake when there were so many good looking wizards in Hogwarts.No wonder,she was a Hufflepuff.

But that couldn't stop the feeling between her legs. Hermione hiked her healer uniform to her waist and examined her panties.It was wet and emitting a faint odor.The touch was making her moan.It has been more than 8 months since she had sex with anyone after her fight with Ron.She found books as a perfect companion to vent her energy into.But this letter had changed everything.It has brought the carnal desire in her.

Hermione wasnt sure if she can meet Lockhart without tearing his clothes and jumping on him.She immediately called in the main reception and said that she needs to leave immediately due to unavoidable circumstances.She used the tube to get home because she didnt have a fireplace at home and she loved travelling with Muggles as a remembrance to what her life was before the letter came from Hogwarts.

A young couple kissing and making out didnt make things easier for her.She got down at the next station and boarded another train.No sooner than she reached home,she removed her clothes and stepped into the shower.

The thoughts came running into her mind .Gilderoy was indeed her first serious crush.She even dreamed of getting married to him during her second year.So naturally she does have feelings for him.Besides whats wrong in getting her childhood desire fulfilled.She is an adult now and perfectly think on her own.Its been a while since she had sex and desires have piled up enough to break the dam.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself.But she didnt feel like wearing any clothes.She could only think of Gilderoy,his wavy hair,his blue eyes,his enormous cock and the balls which hang like fruits.Her hands kept feeling her body,her soft breasts and started rubbing her clit dreaming of Gilderoy inside her. She then had a huge orgasm and then fell asleep.

But before sleeping, she made it in her mind to get Gilderoy tomorrow.


End file.
